The objective of this proposal is to develop and implement integrated, interdepartmental plans for curriculum development and research in pulmonary prevention at UCSD School of Medicine. The curriculum development plan will include the introduction and expansion of preventive pulmonary topics in: core basic science and clinical courses; elective courses, research opportunities available to medical and other graduate students; and educational programs of post-graduate trainees and practicing physicians. This will be accomplished by developing a model curriculum on prevention of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease which can be extended to other areas. The research plan will be based on an existing NHLBI supported project "Randomized Trial of Rehabilitation in COPD" which is a collaborative, interdepartmental effort. This sucessful clinical trail will be extended for four additional years of follow-up and expanded to include additional medical resource utilization information. Implementing changes at UCSD School of Medicine will be facilitated by: 1) the major responsibility of the Division of Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine for the existing pulmonary curriculum at all levels of medical education; 2) the presence of a Preventive Cardiology Academic Award: 3) the presence of a former Pulmonary Acedemic Awardee; and 4) the support of individuals responsible for curriculum. Major responsibility for developing and implementing this Award will be shared by members of the Division of Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine and the Department of Community and Family Medicine which will commit additional necessary resources. It is expected that this Award will complement existing preventive health activities at UCSD and will significantly expand these activities into pulmonary medicine. Pulmonary prevention is an area of increasing significance in the modern medical world but with inadequate attention in medical school curricula. This award will serve to focus attention in this important area by improving medical education andd providing a fertile ground for research and career development